The Web Network
by Dark Brother 16
Summary: Three simultaneous Chaos Controls! As three separate conflicts escalate, the Chaos Emeralds catapult the occupants back to Earth. Now that Pandora's box has been opened, there are many new evils to deal with, and now, the entire world will be involved. How can Sonic and Friends possibly untangle this?


Chapter 1- Chaos Control

Kaboom! Kaboom! Kaboom! The bombs flew everywhere, but Rico, a white hedgehog with a leather vest, emerged from the  
smoke, seemingly undamaged but angry.

A purple weazle with an Australian safari hat, a zig-zagged tail and a powerful, pump-action rifle shouted, "Why won't you die?!"

"Because I'm not finished with you yet, Nack." Rico growled before a huge, yellow, long-haired, green scarf-wearing, red hat-  
wearing Polar Bear charged at him. The Polar Bear swung a massive fist through the air to try and shatter Rico's head, but Rico was faster, and weaved away from it,  
circling around and stomping his opponent's knee.

The Polar Bear buckled and fell to its knees, giving Rico a chance to round kick him in the head. "You're too slow, Bark." he told  
him victoriously before focusing on his next opponent, the bomb thrower, Bean the Duck.

"Let's bring the fireworks!" the psychotic duck yelped as he chucked multiple bombs in Rico's direction. One hit Rico directly in  
the face, engulfing him in flames. But as Nack and Bean looked on, Rico emerged from the inferno yet again, his face charred and horrifically burnt. Before their very  
eyes, however, he healed himself of the burns completely in seconds!

"Come on!" Nack yelled as he shot Rico in the head. The didn't work either and the angry hedgehog just kept coming.

A shadowy figure watched the ensuing conflict, not wanting any specific combatant to come out on top.

Suddenly, a light red ball of energy appeared out of thin air between the fighters. As it vanished, it was replaced by a bodysuit-  
wearing echidna with her dreadlocksheld back in a headband. "Chaos BLAST!" she shouted, sending out a wave of the same pink energy.

Rico and Bean were thrown into a rock face far from the others, so the echidna turned to Nack and declared, "Mission  
successful."

Nack struggled to his feet and grabbed his hat. "Well, that's good. But next time, maybe you could- I dunno- NOT ATTACK  
ALL OF US AT ONCE! Some of us are on the same team."

"Of course." the echidna replied nonchallantly. She pulled out seven multi-colored gems and said, "If all seven Emeralds can't stop  
him, nothing will."

"Oh, he'll get it this time, Shade." Nack giggled evilly. "Ain't no doubt about it."

"While the plan does seem to have been well thought out," came Rico's voice from behind them, "bringing all the Chaos Emeralds  
here was a mistake." He had Bean's struggling form tucked in a strangle hold. "Now hand them over."

"Fat chance, Joe." Nack spat. "Ya know what I had to do to get these?"

"Obviously, ally yourself with her." Rico indicated Shade. "Okay then, if you won't hand them over..."

He twisted Bean's little arms and produced a bomb out of nowhere. He began throwing bombs at his remaining enemies, until  
Shade managed to find enough cover and yell, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

**MEANWHILE, ON ANOTHER PLANE OF REALITY**

"Give it up, Eggman." the blue speedster called out to the rotund Doctor, who flew toward the mountains out of reach. If Sonic  
could get him to go just a little farther...

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" he bellowed. "Not this time, Sonic. This time I finally have the perfect plan, which involves finally taking care  
of you and all of your furry little friends."

To this, Eggman's hover chair openned up its sides to reveal that it had all of the Chaos Emeralds embedded in the power cores.

"Oh no!" Sonic gasped, realizing what Eggman was doing. He picked up the pace and beat Eggman to where Amy, Cream, Tails  
and Knuckles were waiting to ambush their enemy. "Run, it's a trap!" Sonic told them.

But he wasn't fast enough. "How right you are, Sonic." It was Shadow! The black and red hedgehog descended from the trees  
alongside the roguish Rouge the Bat, and explained, "The Doctor has plans for all of us."

"He, he, he. Yes." Eggman agreed when he caught up. "Nothing too serious, though. I just felt that we should relive our glory  
days."

The sycophantic androids Decoe and Bocoe chimed in now. "That's right."

"We try to take over Chris' world-" Decoe told them.

"-and you try to stop us." Bocoe ended.

"Only this time, you won't." Eggman told the anthropomorphs. "I have learned from our adventures over the years, and this time,  
our pressence on Earth will not result in a cataclism, because our worlds are already fused together through universes. Now Sonic, let's get going."

Sonic lept into the air to try and stop the madman from pushing the button, but he was too late.

**MEANWHILE, ON ANOTHER PLANE OF REALITY**

The door fell in as if it were made of wet cardboard and Silver and Blaze stepped into the dark room. After so many years of  
fighting Dr Nega, they knew that whenever they were forced into a dark room, something big was waiting for them inside.

Sure enough, the flood lights flared on and revealed a reactor the size of a skyscraper. Near the top, floating in a mechanical orb  
with an open windshield was Dr Nega. He looked very similar to the Dr Eggman of the previous universe, but there were noticable differences. For example, his  
mustace was grey instead of ginger. His clothes were black with yellow outlines. His smile was somehow more evil.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it." he told the intruders as he descended toward them. "I was almost disappointed."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" the purple cat Blaze told him sarcastically.

Nega smiled as he told them, "Oh, but I promise you that my newest creation will not disappoint. I have been doing some  
extensive research lately, and in doing so, I have been forced to sacrifice spending quality time fighting the two of you."

"Ha!" Silver scoffed. "So that's why everything suddenly became too easy."

"Indeed. Now, as I was saying, my research has born fruit. You see, we live in a reality that exists alongside several others. In  
several of the universes that I discovered, there was one being that was more powerful than almost any other. He was a super-speedy, blue hedgehog named Sonic.  
And so, my genius has made it possible to create a mechanical version of him. Ladies and gentlemen," he added dramatically, turning to the south corner of the room,  
"I giver you... Metal Sonic!"

From a door in the far wall in the corner Nega had indicated came a blue machine about as tall as Silver, without the strange  
spines on top of its head. It had a spike on its nose and it had a head crest like a triceratops. It had bladed fingers, and it had jets in its back. It rocketted out of the  
holding area it was kept in and rammed into Silver. Blaze, knowing that she had to do something, pulled out the seven Chaos Emeralds of their world and, ignoring  
Nega's pleas, used them.

**And then it happenned. Across three dimensions, and through the lives of many different individuals, Chaos Control **  
**shredded through time and space. Simultaneously, seven Chaos Emeralds from Sonic's dimension, seven Emeralds from the dimension withNack, Bean, Bark, Rico **  
**and Shade, and seven Emeralds from Silver and Blaze's dimension intermingled between universes and made an enormous, violent flash of energy and everyone in **  
**any of the three blast radii was catapulted to that very same place between universes.**

**But there must always be somewhere that the energy deposits its excess mass. Fortunately, there was just one place **  
**for them to go, one where Eggman was trying to get to.**

Rico woke with a start. He shot up to his feet and looked around. He was in the middle of what appeared to be a  
construction site and there were unconscious bodies strewn everywhere. Two of them appeared to be very similar in appearance. Two very large men with  
mustaches, laying across from each other, were obviously counterparts.

This could only mean one thing. There was an interdimensional convergence. These were extremely rare, and  
required very careful calculations. Rico decided that he'd better leave before they all woke up, because things would get crazy very soon.


End file.
